Teen Titans: The Chosen Ones
by PandoraStar123
Summary: Robin is thinking of training a new batch of teen supers to someday replace the teen titans if they grow old and retire. Send in an OC so she/he can train with Robin, Cyborg, BeastBoy, Raven, and Starfire. Rated T for harsh language.
1. Reinforcements for the Teen Titans

_**chapter 1: reinforcements for the teen titans**_

hey guys! im starting on chapter 1! thanks to Random-N-Proud, Faded Book-Look Within, Ilikecartoonsandzombies, FresianFire, and RavenGagaLover

disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR PPL'S OCs.

hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Titan's Tower POV

it was just a regular day at the tower. Robin was pacing back and forward scratching his chin, trying to decide a big thing. Cyborg and BeastBoy were arguing about meat and tofu (again). Raven is reading another horror book, and Starfire is getting very annoyed with BeastBoy and Cyborg.

BeastBoy: tofu!

Cyborg: Meat!

BeastBoy: Tofu!

Cyborg: Meat!

Starfire: QUIET!

Everybody in the common room looks at her.

Starfire: friends, we must not fight. our leader, Robin, is making a very important decision here. Please remain quiet for a few moments.

BeastBoy: But, Star, Cyborg wants me to eat MEAT!

Cyborg: its healthier and has more proteins than tofu.

Raven: you guys are idiots. *closes book. walks to tea brewer and makes tea*

Robin *thinking*: but where will the reinforcements stay? the towers are completely filled with the other titans. this is difficult.

Starfire: Robin, what puzzels you? please tell me. is it the fact that kid flash asked jinx to join our side?

Robin: no, its okay to have more people on our side. im just thinking about something really really dangerous.

Starfire: how dangerous is it?

Robin: like i might not be able to come back in a few months dangerous...

Starfire: let us go with you! we will help you, robin!

Robin: okay. team meeting!

BeastBoy & Cyborg: awwww man.

Raven: *sarcasticly* oh yay.

everybody gathers around their leader.

Robin: remember the time when Starfire accidentally went into the future and saw the teen titans, well, not the teen titans?

everybody nods their heads.

Robin: i was just thinking, maybe we can make a reinforcment team just in case if that ever happens. we can tell them to fill our place and save jump city.

Starfire: and if we do actually do this plan, where will we get this reinforcement team of yours?

Raven: she's right. even tho we do make one, where can we get the super teens?

Cyborg: their's no way im going back to the H.I.V.E. academy again. they no my looks.

BeastBoy: and im green.

Robin: We don't need the H.I.V.E. to provide us with the heroes. besides, they r all bad. we will get them from somewhere else.

Raven, Starfire, BeastBoy, and Cyborg: Where?

Robin: Gotham City *he responded flatly*

BeastBoy: you, mean? but u swore you won't go back!

Cyborg: BeastBoy's right. you can't just fly over there and say 'hello, im robin. i used to be Batman's sidekick. i need reinforcements for my team.'

Raven: well actually, he could. They won't kill him since he was Batman's sidekick.

Starfire: who is this... Batman you speak of?

Everybody just stares at her with a blank face.

Robin: Ah, Star, he was my mentor. you no. like a teacher, i was his apprentice.

BeastBoy: and he's super famous!

Cyborg: not to mention he's in the justice league.

Raven: just famous for saving gotham city a bunch of times.

Starfire: what is this... justic league friend cyborg spoke of.

They all stopped talking.

Robin: ah. i forgot. youndon't know much about earth still. the justic league is a group of super heroes like us, except, more adult like. includes: BatMan, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Green Lantern, SuperMan, AquaMan, and Martian Manhunter.

Starfire: Who are: the flash, green lantern, superman, and aquaman?

BeastBoy: the flash is like our kid flash

Cyborg: AquaMan is like AquaLad

Raven: SuperMan flies, wears a red cape and blue tights with a bigh S on it. 'S' standing for superman.

Robin: the green lantern is somewhat like an alien but he was human at first. okay so back on topic.

Everyone stops dicussing about the Justice League and turns their heads to Robin.

Robin: we leave, in two days. in the two days, we pack, plan, and get ready. u hav to cooperate and behave. understand?

Everybody nods and goes back into dicussing the Justice League.

Robin: *sighs*

Starfire: robin, what are you sighing about?you did wonderful!

Robin *blushes*: ah, well, uh. thanks starfire. i guess. im going to look into the gotham academy's files to have an accurate view on what we're expecting on the day we arrive.

Starfire: i will go with you.

Robin: star, um, why don't you give raven company?

Starfire: oh. okay!

Starfire flies to raven and askes if she can meditate with her. Robin looks at her and sighs. Cyborg notices and tells BeastBoy.

BeastBoy *whispers*: looks like he can't let his eyes let go of her!

Cyborg *smirks*: yup.

Robin goes to his room and calles gotham academy.

Robin *into the phone*: yes, i would like to speak to the headmistress please. oh, this is robin from the teen titans. yes, yes it's a pleasure to hear from you. headmistress NOW. thank you.

Robin: hello.

HeadMistress: so robin, how are you?

Robin: fine. listen, i need to ask you a favor.

Mistress: im listening.

Robin: alright. here's the deal.

Gotham Academy POV- Next Day

Mistress: so little batman's sidekick wants our students to be reinforcements for the teen titans. it shall be done. presses intercom button for assistant.

Assistant: yes mistress?

Mistress: tell the whole academy that within the next day, the teen titans will appear on the school grounds to seek the reinforcements for the team.

Assistant: The t-teen titans Mistress?

Mistress: yes. i did say that didn't i?

Assistant: yes head mistress. right away.

Assisant tells the students in every classroom on the school intercom.

Assistant: Breaking News- Teen Titans are coming to Gotham Academy wheter you like it or not! picking out reinforcements in case they scatter. you have approximately one day to prepair. Enjoy the rest of your day. *clicks*

everybody in the school talks with enthusiasim.

well, i hope u guys liked it. chapter two will be posted once i finish it. :3 plz R&R no flames! lets c if we can reach 20 reviews!


	2. Off to Gotham City!

chapter 2: off to Gotham city  
hey everybody! im going fast, which is good! and a little slow im planning on finishing this within a week. So yay! maybe two chapters everyday!  
Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or people's OC's- RavenGagaLover, Random-N-Proud, Ilikecartoonsandzombies, FresianFire, and Faded Book-Look Within. enjoy chapter two! its long :) It might get confusing since I immediately change the format from script to story so yeah. Sorry Bout that!

* * *

the team finally arrived at gotham city. excited to see the academy, all five of them slept early yesterday in oreder to get a good night sleep. robin however, stayed a bit late looking at files the headmistress sent him. He was impressed. One kid can manipulate your dreams. Another kid, can manipulate fire. Robin knew the Academy could impress him with these super teens.  
Cyborg: all right! road trip to Gotham academy in Gotham city! robin, the T-Car will not fail you on this mission!  
Robin: thanks Cyborg. I knew I can count on you for the transportation!  
Cyborg: No problem. As long as nothing happens to the car of course.  
BeastBoy walks in the garage with Starfire and Raven. Starfire is talking to Raven about something...  
BeastBoy: Woohoo! all right! Let's go straight to Gotham City!  
Robin: wait a moment BeastBoy. We need to see if anybody needs a pit stop to the bathroom.  
BeastBoy looks at him and realizes he needed to go.  
BeastBoy: On second thought. I think I need to go too!  
He runs to the restroom and, well, does what boys do. Starfire and Raven wait in front of the bathroom. BeastBoy finishes, washes his hands, and zooms out of the bathroom to the T-Car.  
Robin: ok. now we need to wait for the girls.  
They were done in a few seconds and before you can even say 'Teen Titans', they were driving to Gotham City.

Academy POV:  
Mistress: Is everybody ready?  
Assistant: Yes headmistress.  
Mistress: good. because the titans are coming and i want everybody one their best behaivor!  
Assistant: yes milady.  
Mistress: nicely done.  
She walks into the gym and sees everybody well dressed. Impressed with the silence, she begins to walk to the podium. She taps on the microphone and gets feedback. Everybody groans. Her assistant walks to her.  
Assistant: they r here milady.  
Mistress: bring them in.

Titan's POV:  
BeastBoy: this. is. awesome!  
Stafire: i am amazed at what technology can do.  
Robin: oh, if you guys think this is impressive, wait until you get to the gym.  
Raven: oh joy.  
Cyborg: the gym sounds awesome!  
The walk and talk until they see a girl standing in the middle of the doorway.  
Assistant: Hello. My name is Jane and I am the HeadMistress's assistant. Robin, we talked on the phone rememeber?  
Robin: yes, i do.  
Jane: follow me.  
The team follows her into a corridor. There is a door marked 'gym'. They stop and listen.  
Mistress: Now, i want everybody on their best behavior. 5 people are going to become the next teen titans. If you do get chosen, you will live with them and get your own titan communicator. Please welcome, the Teen Titans.  
The gym doors open and the titans hear applauding.  
Starfire: this is glorious!  
BeastBoy: so. freakin. huge!  
Cyborg: yup, it's awesome.  
Raven: i hav to agree with BeastBoy on this one.  
Robin talks with the head mistress and then signals the team to come. they walk towards him and he sits down. They all sit too. Starfire next to Robin on his right, Cyborg on his left, BeastBoy next to Cyborg, and Raven next to Starfire.  
Mistress: When i call your name please come forward. Phoenix and Black-Jack.  
A girl with curly, crimson red hair with blue eyes like the pacific ocean came down with a boy who has black coat, white t-shirt, BRIGHT blue eyes, and combat boots.  
Mistress: show them what you can do.  
Girl: wanna go first?  
Boy: pfft coward.  
The boy steps in the middle.  
Boy: My name is Black-Jack and I hope you like magic tricks. Can i have a volunteer?  
BeastBoy: Pick me!  
Black-Jack: all right little green dude stand up.  
BeastBoy stands two feet away from him.  
Black-Jack: Full house.  
A cage made out of cards traps BeastBoy. He freaks out and screams like a little girl.  
BeastBoy: Hey! Lemme out! I didn't know you're doing that!  
Black-Jack snaps his fingers and the cage crumbles.  
Black-Jack: ok. Crazy 8s.  
A line of cards come out of his sleeves and grow big. Teeth are formed and they chase BeastBoy. He freaks out again.

BeastBoy *screaming*: Omigosh! Im gonna die!  
He turns into a bird and sits on a ledge near a window. Black-Jack snaps his fingers. The cards flies back into his sleeves. BeastBoy flies down and sits next to Cyborg breathing heavily.  
"Thank you," Black-Jack said while taking a bow. He sits on the bleachers.  
"That was entertaining," Raven smirks.  
"It's not like I knew what he was going to do," BeastBoy shot back.  
Robin signals them to shut up as the girl comes forward. She looks exactly like starfire. Except her uniform is green instead of purple and gold instead of silver. Robin notes this.  
"Hello," she said. "My name is Phoenix and I can manipulate fire." Phoenix forms a ball of fire in her hands. "Black-Jack, do you want to help me?" she asked.  
"If you don't burn me." He replied. Black-Jack got up and stood where BeastBoy stood when he was showing his magic tricks. Phoenix aims at Black-Jack and he dodges.  
"Thanks." Phoenix smirked.  
"Are you trying to kill me? At least I dodged!" He walked back to sit down pissed off. Phoenix wasn't done though.  
"Stand back." She told everyone. The titans all stood far away from her. She began to concentrate on an image. An image of a Phoenix. Then all of a sudden, standing in her place is a fiery image of a phoenix.  
"woah!" BeastBoy said, "is that her?"  
"i think so." raven responded.  
Phoenix calmed down and returned to her normal self.  
"thank you." she said without any emotion.  
"Alright! Next up is Blade and Angel!" the headmistress shouted to the audience. Another boy with a red tee (has crossed swords that are black) and a girl with an angelic looking face, dark caramel skin, pale blue eyes, brown bob with blond tips on the end of her hair and bangs came down. the girl went into the center first before the boy could speak up.  
"hello," the girl said with a angelic voice, "my names Angel ."  
She then created a blinding light from her hands without any warning. the crowd and titans groan with dislike as the light fades away.  
"oops. sorry. i forgot to warn you." Angel said sarcastically. Angel then sprouted wings from her back and they flapped with rhythm. Then they went back where they came from and she glided down.  
"Did she just GLIDE?" Cyborg asked in surprise.  
"I think so." Robin said. Robin knows Gotham Academy has changed a lot. But the rest are so impressed. The boy came forward while Angel sat down.  
"Yo! My names Blade and I like weapons." The boy said.  
"Huh. A reagular Robin." BeastBoy smirked.  
"Shhh!" Starfire told him.  
Blade took out two katanas, and a pistol. Then he looks at the titans as if asking for one of them to volunteer.  
"I'll go!" Starfire exclaimed happily much to Robin's surprise and dislike. He was about to volunteer. Starfire stood up in a fighting position. Blade first made the move by using his katanas. Starfire dodged. Then with quick momentum, he rushed toward her back kicking her. She falls and gets up, her eyes glowing green. She shoots a starbolt at him. Blade dodges, then takes his pistol out. He aims at Starfire and pulls the trigger. Starfire dodges the bullet with quick speed. Another starbolt is thrown at him. He takes his katanas and shields himself making the starbolt disappear.  
"okay, we've think we had enough! Thank you Blade!" the headmistress said in monotone.  
Blade sat down and Starfire went back to sit next to Robin.  
"I did good, yes?" She asked him.  
He blushed and nodded. "Yup. You were awesome."  
A few hours passed and they have one more person.  
"And as we all know we have one more person before we all leave. Kione!" The headmistress said.  
A boy with a white mask came down.  
"H-hello. My names Kione and just putting it out there, I liked your magic trick Black-Jack." Kione stuttered.  
Black-Jack nodded with approval  
Kione then asked, "W-who wants to be my volunteer?"  
Robin answered, "I'll go!"  
Kione nods his head. Robin stands two feet away from him.  
"Make your move." He said triumphantly.  
"Okay." Robin said. He tried to move but... he can't! He notices that Kione is stepping on his shadow.  
"Shadow manipulation. Nice touch." Robin murmured.  
"Thanks... Wait! How did you know?" He questioned him.  
"Easy, your stepping on my shadow." He said.  
"Oh. If you think that's impressive, watch this." Kione then said, "Dance." Robin began to dance. But not smoothly.  
"Omigosh! That is hilarious!" BeastBoy said while trying to look for his phone." Starfire had to agree, it was pretty funny because it made Robin look like a puppet. Still, she knows he'll get angry if she laughs. Raven is trying so hard not to laugh. Because if she does, well, disaster will follow so yeah. Cyborg is recording everything. He's laughing so hard, he tried not to pee.  
"Very funny! Hey wait, Cyborg, are you recording this?" Robin yelled at him.  
"Well, what does it look like to you Mr. Dancing Puppet?" He smirked.  
Kione knows it's going to be his fault so he stepped off of Robin's shadow and Robin fell, hard.  
"Mph!" He groaned. He stood up and dusted of the dust. (well, you know what I mean) Cyborg scanned him to see if he has any bone cracked.  
"None, man. Good for you." He informed him.  
"I-I'm sorry. It happens a lot." Kione apologized.  
"No prob man. Just make sure next time you have it under control." Cyborg told him.  
"And that concludes this chapter! Thank you titans for coming! May we know the results soon." Headmistress thanked.

Back in there room, the titans confirmed the new team. Phoenix, Black-Jack, Blade, Angel, and Kione. Thought Kione and Phoenix have some controlling to do. Robin called in Jane to tell the headmistress know that they finally chose the group.  
The headmistress is surprised that the titans have chosen so quickly. She let Robin and the team in.  
"That was a quick decision. So, who are the lucky Titans?" She asked them.  
"Black-Jack," Robin started.  
"Blade," BeastBoy responded.  
"Kione," Cyborg stated.  
"Phoenix," Starfire informed happily.  
"And Angel," Raven said in her trade mark monotone.  
"Okay. I will let them know tomorrow morning. Have a good rest." She said.

* * *

{The End of Chapter Two}

SO, I know I was late and super slow. XD sorry bout that. I type on my iPod, and then email it to myself. Check on my computer and turn it in. Sorry bout that! I hope y'all like it! Chapter 3 will be shortly posted once I finish writing it!


	3. To the Tower!

Chapter 3: To the TOWER!  
Hey everybody! I'm starting chapter three! Yay! Hope y'all like it! Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or the ocs ppl have created.

{the beginning}

Titan's POV at the academy:  
The titans got up early in the morning so they can bring the new recruits to the Tower. They went inside the Head's office and saw Phoenix, Blade, Angel, Black-Jack, and Kione standing in a single file line.  
"Congratulations! You are know the reinforcements for the original Teen Titans! Here are your Titan communicators," Robin said while handing each of them a communicator.  
"You are responsible for saving Jump City from any crime: theft, killing, hostages, etc." Robin stated.  
The five all can't help but smile at themselves.  
"Will you be bringing them now? They already finished packing." The mistress said.  
"Not if they have any goodbyes first." Robin told her.  
"I do!" Black-Jack informed.  
"Go ahead then," Robin said to him.

Black-Jack POV:  
Well that was a surprise! After caging BeastBoy and sending cards to attack him, I guess I'm useful after all. O just have to say goodbye to my best friend. Claire Benson... AKA, Kitty. I'm in front of her room and knock.  
"Door is open!" I heard. I see a girl with her eyes not blinking, she's blind. Duh... Kitten's sitting on a chair.  
"Hey Kitten." I'm the only one who calls her that. But she hates it since Killer Moth's snotty and bratty daughter is named Kitten.  
"I told you BJ, I hate that nickname! So what did the headmistress call you in for?" She retorted.  
"Um..." I said awkwardly, "I got chosen to be a Titan." I tell her.  
"... That's great! Really great! I'm glad. So, will you leave?" she asked me.  
"Um, I'm leaving in a minute." I tell her sadly. We had so many adventures and she's the only girl I actually like. I think she likes me too, but I'm not sure yet.  
"Oh, well, do you think we'll meet again?" She said quietly.  
I go up to her, and hug her. I never do this to anybody, except close relatives, and Kitten. I could see her blush and I started to tease her.  
"Aww, you're cute when your blushing." I teased.  
"Sh-Shut up!" She punches me lightly. I gently kiss her cheek and pace a card on her hand.  
"Ace of hearts?" She guessed.  
"Yup. Always remember me." I tell her.  
"I will." She said. And then she kisses me. I break the kiss since I know I can't be gone too long.  
"Good-bye Claire." I tell her.  
"Good-bye Jackson." She said to me.  
I close her door and slumped against it. But I know I needed to move on. I'm a Titan now. We save people from danger.

Regular POV:  
Black-Jack came back blushing.  
Phoenix notices and whispered, "Said, good-bye to kitty?"  
He nods.  
The rest are wondering what they are talking about but only those two know.  
"Well, enough of the chitchat! Let's go to the tower!" Robin said.  
"I'll fly!" Angel said.  
"Me too!" Starfire exclaimed. She looks at Raven.  
"Friend Raven, fly with us!" She stated.  
Raven sighed and said, "Sure." Starfire smiled and hugged her friend.  
"N-need air!" She breathed.  
"Sorry friend raven" star told her.  
"I'll fly too. I mean, there's only five spots in the T-car." BeastBoy volunteered. He then changes into a bird and sits on Star's shoulder. She giggles. Robin is jealous but tries not to show it.  
"Uh, we still don't have enough seats," Cyborg stated.  
"I'll carry Robin," Starfire suggested.  
"Uhh, okay? I guess?" Cyborg said.  
"I call shot-gun!" Phoenix stated.  
Black-Jack, Blade, and Kione sat in the back. Cyborg thought it was awkward since he was the only one there.  
Meanwhile in the sky, Starfire was carrying Robin, Raven, angel, and BeastBoy were flying independently. Angel and BeastBoy thought it was too quiet for their taste so they decided to start a conversation.  
"So, what's cool inside the tower?" Angel asked to no one in particular.  
"Well, we have an awesome giant screen tv, video games, a gym, and a training course." BeastBoy said.  
"That's cool," Angel responded. She would like to try the training course sometime.  
In the T-Car, Blade asked Cyborg what's cool in the Tower.  
"Well Blade, we have a giant screen tv, video games, a gym, and a training course you have to try out. I think Robin wants you guys to try it, you know, to see what you can do," He said.  
"But didn't we already show him what we can do?" Phoenix pointed out.  
"Uh, I think he wants to see if you're actually good when it comes to lasers, exploding disks, and walls automatically coming down," Cyborg told her.  
"Ugh," Phoenix said.  
They arrived at the tower in five minutes and the new titans stared in awe.  
"Like it? Figured. It took me months to build," Cyborg said happily.  
"YOU built that?" Kione asked.  
"Yeah, I'm the technician around these parts," He informed him.  
"Phoneix, are you an alien?" Robin blurted.  
She scrunched up her nose since she IS alien, well, half anyway.  
"I'm so-" robin was cut off by her,  
"Yes and no. I'm half ya see? My mom is human, and my dad is an alien. He came from a planet called Andromeda. I went there a couple of times. Weird food though," She said.  
"You are from Andromeda? Oh I love your planet!" Starfire exclaimed.  
"No, no, no. That's not my planet. EARTH is my planet." She told her.  
"Oh. I am from Tameran. We hav-" she was cut off by Phoenix.  
"I know what you have. Father travels a lot when he's in outer space, we wear gold and green while you wear silver and purple. Aren't you princess Koriand'R?!" she suddenly realized.  
"Yes, I am-"  
"I'm so sorry princess kor-"  
"There is no need for you to speak so formally. Please, call me Starfire as everyone else has."  
"Y-yes Starfire?" She said doubtingly.  
"Okay, Star show Phoenix her room, BeastBoy show Black-Jack his room, Raven show Angel her room, Cyborg show Kione his room, and Blade, follow me." Robin said.  
Everybody did what he asked them to do.

BeastBoy and Black-Jack's POV:  
"So, uh, here's your room. It's rigt next to mine to if you have any questions, I'll be in my room playing mega monkey 2.0 ," BeastBoy said.  
"Um, before you do that, can you give me a tour of the tower?" Black-Jack asked.  
BeastBoy suddenly realized it and said 'Sure'.  
BeastBoy, taking the lead, went into a corridor and said, "this is the gym. It's usually noisy because Cyborg and Robin always come here to practice."  
Black-Jack nodded.  
"Here is Starfire's room. Next to her's is Phoenix's. Next to Starfire's is Raven's room warning, do jot even think about going in there. She hates it when people go into her room." BeastBoy informed him.  
"Here's Cyborg's room, next to him is Kione's room. They're all labeled so it's easier to figure it out. Across Cyborg's room is Robin's room, next to Robin's room is Blade's room."  
"So, where's the training course?" Black-Jack asked.  
"Outside. We have a back door leading to it." BeastBoy told him.  
"Cool." He said.  
"Also, we have a volleyball court up in the tower. Bathroom is on the second floor. It's closer to our room so yeah. Might here strange things. Also has a shower in there," He said.  
"Okay. So, when will Robin let us use the training course?" Black-Jack asked him.  
"Tomorrow. Wake up early though. Maybe 8-ish? Ask Robin for details." BeastBoy said. All of a sudden, they both heard Robin shout 'meeeting'.

Raven and Angel's POV:  
"This is your room. It's next to mine. Put your stuff here and let's take a tour," Raven said in her famous monotone.  
"Um, sure i guess. Wow it's awesome! The door has my name on it. Hrmm, maybe i could paint on it." Angel mumbled.  
She set her luggage on her bed and walked outside to meet Raven.  
"Take a left, you'll see BeastBoy's room. Next to BeastBoy's room is Black-Jack's room. Across BeastBoy's room is the gym. Lots of noise in there. Starfire's room is across from mine. Phoenix's room is across from your's. Also, the bathroom is next to BeastBoy's room, so you'll have to walk. Cyborg's room is in the next hall. Kione's room is next to Cyborg's, Robin's room is across from their's, and Blade's room is next to Robin's room. The volleyball court is on the top floor, the training course is outside, there's a back door, and the living room is just around the corner."  
"Um, thanks. When are we doing the training course?" Angel asked Raven.  
"Tomorrow i think at 8? Ask Robin." Raven said.  
Then they heard Robin shout 'meeeeting'.

Starfire and Phoenix's POV:  
"So this is my room. It is next to yours by the way," Starfire pointed out.  
"Oh, thanks. Can you give me a tour?" Phoenix asked.  
"Of course friend Phoenix! It would be a glorious tour of the tower! Here is BeastBoy's room. Next to his room is Black-Jack's room. Raven's room is across from my room. Angel's room is across from yours. Around the corner is Robin's room. Next to Robin's room is Blade's room. The room to the bath is close to BeastBoy's room so you will have to do the walking. The gym is across from the room of BeastBoy's. We have a ball of volley court on the top of the tower. The course of training is outside. We have a door that leads to the course of training. The room of Cyborg's is in the same hall of the room of Robin and Blade. The room of Cyborg is across from the room of Robin's and the room of Kione is across from the room of Blade," Starfire said in one breath.  
"Wow. um okay. Starfire, when are we to do the training?" Phoenix asked.  
"Um. Robin is the one with the details. Tomorrow maybe at 8 in the morning sunlight i am guessing?" Starfire said.  
Just then, they heard Robin shout 'meeting'.

Robin and Blade's POV:  
"Okay Blade. Your room is next to mine. Cyborg's and Kione's are just across from ours. The girls' rooms are in the next hall, make a left. If you make another left, you will reach Black-Jack and BeastBoy's room. The bathroom is next to BeastBoy's room so you'll have to walk. The room across from BeastBoy's is thr gym. We have a training course we will use tomorrow at 8 AM. There is a back door leading to it. Up on the rooftop there is a volleyball court. And the living room is one hall from here." Robin told Blade in one breath.  
"Um thanks," Blade said.  
"Meeting!" Robin shouted and it echoded through the halls of the tower.

Cyborg and Kione's POV:  
"Okay, im only gonna say this once super fast. My room is here. Your room is next to mine. Robin and Blade's room is across from our rooms. The girls' room is down the hall, make a left. Make another left and you will see BeastBoy's room. Next to his room is Black-Jack's room. Next to their room is the bathroom. Across their room is the gym. The back door leads to our training course which will be used tomorrow at 8 AM for you guys. And the rooftop has a volleyball court you can use. Finally, the living room is around the corner of our hall," Cyborg gasped for oxygen.  
"Thanks!" Kione said.  
Then they heard Robin shout 'meeting'.

{The End of Chapter 3}

Hope y'all loved it! it took me a few minutes to make sure the tower lay out was all the same. i no its not like the original teen titans layout but it works like a charm! BeastBoy and Black-Jack are kindda isolated! XD lolz Possibly Cyborg doesn't want BeastBoy to be messin with his system. Please review, favorite or do both!


	4. Who's Ready FOr Some Training?

Teen Titans The Chosen Ones Ch. 4

Heey everybody! So sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I was so busy in my other two stories I almost forgot this one. Please don't kill me. Anyway I have a week off from school so I was all like 'I can finish my story'. Or at least post a couple of chapters. Thanks for being so patient. Here's Chapter 4!  
Phoenix: Sparkle doesn't own ppl's OCs and teen titans. Just the story line.

* * *

**Regular POV:  
**Everybody is in the main room, sitting on a couch. Cyborg is eating a bag of chips, Raven reading another mysterious book, BeastBoy chatting with Black-Jack, Starfire and Phoenix comparing their planets, and Kione, Angel, and Blade sitting uncomfortably.  
"Yo man! When is the meeting gonna start?" Cyborg asked with a mouth full of chips.  
"Now. Okay everybody!" Robin whistled and shouted, "Today we are going to see if you really do have potential to be a Titan!" The new Titan members all groan with complaint.  
"Okay," Robin hits a button on the super computer and a screen showing the training field pops up, "We don't want you to train without having the knowledge of the course. First is the lasers," A snap-shot of Cyborg dodging them appeared on the screen," Then comes iron fists that pop up from the ground, after that is steel walls coming down, for flyers we have an open cavern for u to try and dodge, the final obstacle are explosive disks." Robin ended.  
"Who's up for some training?" Cyborg asked happily.

_-Training course-  
_"Okay. Raven and I will be at the operating booth. Cy, Beastboy, and Star, you guys will be near the group of trainees, who wants to go first?" Robin said.  
Nobody said anything. Then Phoenix grumbled, "Fine. I'll go. But I bet you guys five bucks no one can beat my score."  
"Okay! Phoenix can fly right? Right ok. Count down is starting. Good luck Phoenix," Robin said.

**Phoenix's POV:  
**I hear the rest of my team shouting good luck to me. I took a deep breath and mentally told myself that I can do this.  
5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. Lasers came first like Robin said. I dodged them with ease. 'Too easy' I thought. Iron fists. Iron fists. They did come. From the freakin ground! Gaaah! Okay calm down. I kept running and the steel walls came. I used fire to cut through the steel and did so with the rest. Cavern. Cavern. Breath. Phoenix you got this! I turned into a fiery phoenix and flew over the dark hole of nothing. When I saw ground I changed back to my human self and kept running. The explosive disks suddenly appeared and I used fire to make them explode before it hit me. I see the group and my running came to a stop. "Too easy," I said to myself while grinning like a mad woman.  
"Woohoo! Phoenix your record is 3:30 minutes! Wow!"  
Cyborg said while looking at his hand which turned into a stop watch. I smiled at myself and looked at my new teammates to challenge the undefeatable record.

**Regular POV  
**Robin stood at the booth in awe on how Phoenix changed forms for the cavern part of the course.  
"I have to admit. She's got some potential," Raven said.  
"Looks like we chose one right person. Let's see about the rest," Robin told her.  
"Alright! Who's up next?" BeastBoy asked the newbies.  
"I'll go, since no one else is willing to," Angel said.  
"Okay! Count down is starting! Good luck Angel," Robin said. And the countdown started.

* * *

_**{End of Chapter 4}**_

Heyz so how was it? Huh? Huh? Okay, please review if you want to see chapter five! Oh yeah, please check out my other teen titans story "H.I.V.E. 5 Comeback" and vote on my poll on my homepage! Thanks y'all!


	5. Let's See Who Can Beat That Record!

_**Teen Titans: The Chosen One's  
**__**Let's See Who Can Beat That Record!**_

**Regular POV:  
**"Okay Angel! Let's see if you can beat Phoenix's record which is 3:30 minutes!" Cyborg shouted at Angel who just plainly nodded.  
"Ready?" Robin shouted from the computer system that runs the whole training course.  
"I was born ready," Angel said and she sprouted angel wings from her shoulder blades.  
"The countdown is starting! Good luck Angel!" Robin said and he pushed a button to activate the countdown.

**Angel's POV:  
**Oh I'm so going to beat Phoenix's record! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, start!  
Lasers came first. I dodged and flew on the down low, taking sharp turns here and there. Then the iron fists came. I flew a bit higher for that but continued to evade them as well. A cavern came but I flew across that while dodging rocks that flew from above from nowhere. I see land and step on to it smirking to myself.  
"Well?" I asked Cyborg who gaped at me.  
"3:40 minutes…" BeastBoy said in response.  
I muttered, "Fuck" to myself and I see Phoenix smirking to herself, possibly saying "Haha, you weren't born ready after all!"

**Normal POV:  
**"They aren't that bad Robin," Raven said in her well-known monotone.  
"Raven is totally right!" BeastBoy told Robin.  
"Let's see what else they can do," Robin muttered to his friends.  
"Who will do the course of testing now?" Starfire politely asked the remaining three teen heros.  
"I will," Blade told her.  
"Okay Blade is up next! Ready?" (Robin)  
"Ready," Blade replied to Robin who started to unsheathe his katanas.  
"Countdown is starting, good luck Blade!"

**Blade's POV**:  
When the countdown hits to _zero_, I run for it. As usual, lasers came first. I run like the speed of light, ducking and escaping every laser beam that hits next to or near me. As I thought it was over, a single laser appeared and I used my katanas to block. Robin never said anything about surprise attacks! Well, then again that's why they are called a surprise… I continue my way through the course and find a new obstacle: falling boulders. I jump on one of the big rocks and leap my way across. Then the iron fists came and I sliced them all. As I raced to the finish line I was out of breath.  
"What's my time?" I said while breathing heavily.  
"3 minutes…." Cyborg told me.  
"How can he beat my time?" Phoenix yelled at Cyborg.  
"Don't yell at me, I'm not the timer!" Cyborg told her.  
"Looks like someone broke Phoenix's record!" Robin shouted at us. Angel gave me a fist bump and we both laughed at the pissed off Phoenix.

**Narrator POV:  
**"Well we still have Kione and Black-Jack but I think we've done enough training for now! If you guys want to train for no reason, the training course and the gym we have is free for you to use! We'll call you on the intercom Cyborg installed for us yesterday if we need you to gather at the living room," Robin instructed, "In the mean time, our house, is your house!"  
They all walked to different destinations and continued from there.

* * *

Pandora: I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS LOVELY STORY I'VE CREATED! I've just been busy with other stories and high school.. Haha.  
Anyways, R&R PLEASE? Pretty please with a cherry on top?


End file.
